When Time Passes
by I'm-a-barbie-gurl
Summary: Gold D. Roger just happens to be resurrected into a new body, without his previous life's memories. But that isn't the only thing that has changed- he also goes by a new name too. Guess whoooo? Chapter 8 out! - and this is on very temporary hiatus...I am trying to master the art of writing by examining other writing styles...also replacing some chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, these complicated feelings...what the hell should I write? Hmmm, okay how about this:**

**Gold Roger is resurrected?**

**Okay, I'm going to do that.**

**so enjoy...?**

Anime/manga: One piece

**_When time passes_**

Chapter 1: The beginning of all of it

* * *

**Intro:**

Once upon a time, a young 17 year old teen set out on a journey to become the pirate king. He gained nakama, lived through many fun adventures, and found treasure. Or more specifically, a treasure called One piece.

This man's name was Gold D. Roger, or just Gold Roger.

He was executed in Logue town twenty years ago while making a speech about his treasure. His public execution drove millions and millions of pirates to the sea to find the one piece.

But what people didn't know was that Gold Roger didn't die. They didn't know that he had a devil fruit, and they didn't know that he used it before he died.

His devil fruit was the body body fruit

* * *

_**Present Day: Sabaody Archipelago**_

Rayleigh smiled to himself as he poured himself a cup of tea. The sweet fragrance from the light beverage made it's way up to his nose and he breathed it in heartily, sighing soon after. Yawning and scratching his back lazily, he walked to open the windows. Beautiful light streamed through the light green curtains and Rayleigh sighed to himself. It was a perfect and peaceful morning without anyone bothering him.

The white-haired man, who was going through his retiring years comfortably in Shakky's little bar, took his cup of hot steamy tea, and sat down on a plushy red chair by the windows. He sighed in pleasure once again as he felt his sore muscles hug the soft fabric of the seat and he silently pondered why his body did not seem to be working properly.

He decided that it was because of his lack of movement after retiring. Being a pirate had secured him a lot of exercise over the years, and after 20 years of gambling at the nearby casinos instead of exercising, his body had finally become a bunch of weak fat.

He silently noted to work out a bit more.

After noting that bit down in his mental notepad, he took down a good book from the table next to him; The devil fruit encyclopedia, a heavy and old book that he looked through quite a lot throughout the years, ever since Roger's planned death.

The pages were tinted yellow at the edges and they seemed to be very fragile, like they would break at a single touch. Truthfully, the book's condtion would be expected since it was 20 years old, but in relative terms, the book was taken care of pretty well. The pirate king's first mate carefully flipped through the contents, looking at each on of the devil fruits, musing quietly about each one.

"Hm, Mera Mera fruit is pretty powerful."

Then he would turn a page, "Gomu Gomu fruit? Weird...and kinda lame." Another page would be turned, "Ah, Hana Hana fruit, that would be useful." Several pages later, he would reach his favorite; Karada Karada fruit...also known as body body fruit.

He gave a doleful smile as he looked back at the picture of the karada karada fruit.

Roger had that fruit.

Obviously, Roger had used the fruit before he died, and that meant he was still alive somewhere, but Rayleigh still felt depressed, for several reasons. It was the karada karada fruit's negative effects...

* * *

The Karada Karada fruit's description said:

'The user of this paramecia devil fruit can copy their DNA and virtually send it to any full grown female in the world, doing this would create a second body. This is a similar concept to cloning.

This is only used when the user is facing death. The negative sides to this is that your previous life's memory would be erased, your personality would vary because of the different situations you will face, and this devil fruit can be only used once. Basically, the user is "resurrected".

(The clone's face and body will be identical to the user's.)

Side note: The asexual pregnancy of the user will take place 3 years after the use...To see more devil fruits with powers like these, see the revive revive devil fruit on page 659"

* * *

The dark king sighed as he put the book down. It really frustrated him...especially how there seemed to be blanks in the explanation and that the page was slightly ripped at the bottom. He was almost sure that something was missing.

Rayleigh had been looking for Roger's clone for years now, mainly because he wanted to meet his captain's clone and because he was curious to see how similar they were.

Rayleigh knew for sure that the clone of Roger was:

A) going to be a pirate.

B) 17 years old

and

C) looked exactly like Roger years ago.

Of course, even then, it was hard to find someone in 5 seas and thousands of islands. Despite that discouraging thought, Rayleigh had a hypothesis; Maybe the clone was in the East Blue.

Even though it was the weakest sea, it was where all of the legends were born and it was the sea Roger was born in. Because of that, it was highly probable that Roger decided to send his clone there.

Though, Rayleigh didn't bother to go there to look for the clone now. He knew that with Roger's personality, his clone would be shaking the foundations of the world very soon

Sooner than he'd think.

* * *

Later that morning, at around noon, a News Coo tapped its sharp beak on the glass window of Shakky's Rip-off bar. Rayleigh, who had been talking to Shakky, went to open the window and to retrieve the newspaper. He had to pay of course. The News Coos were very strict about payment, and Rayleigh had reluctantly paid the large bird with his remaining money that he had just earned from gambling the other day.

Returning from the window, Rayleigh opened the newspaper and was just about to read it before Shakky quickly snatched it away. Rayleigh gave her a pitiful expression accompanied by a soft high-pitched noise as he reached to grab the newspaper just out of his reach.

He was feeling touchy on it, because he had paid of the stack of papers.

Shakky frowned and muttered that he was just like a child. Then she turned away from the pleading face and continued to read and gather information.

Knowing that the bar owner had a thirst for new knowledge, Rayleigh sighed. He could read it later. So instead of reading the newspaper, he reached for the stack of Bounty posters placed right next to him.

He rummaged through the bounty posters, not really paying attention to any of them. 'Nothing important today.' he thought as he set the bounty posters on to the bar table.

Sitting down on one of the stools, the white-haired man asked, "Shakky, can I get a beer? "

When no answer came, he whined a bit, which was very unfitting for the old man. "Shakky-chan~!" When Shakky did not react to the nickname that he knew she hated, Rayleigh immediately realized that something was wrong.

Looking up at the women that had let him stay with her, he noticed that she was looking at the newspaper, trembling, with her face shadowed by her hair.

"Shakky?" Rayleigh asked with a worried tone. That haunted expression she had on her face wasn't a very good sign. He pressed on again, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"...Rayleigh..." She said, with a shaky voice. "I-I think I've just found him."

A quiet moment passed before Rayleigh's eyes widened with comprehension. He got up and leaned close to her so that he could get a glance at the thing that was making her look so scared.

When he saw it his face went blank and he muttered, "Oh...that's why..."

On the newspaper, a childish face stared back at him. A very familiar childish face.

The same face that Rayleigh and Shakky remembered many years ago.

"I-It's really..._him_...G-gold Roger's clone..."

The words echoed in his brain and it rang over and over again..."_Gold Roger's clone...Gold Roger's clone...Gold Roger's clone._" Rayleigh's body shook a bit as he stared at the caption on the bottom of the picture and he covered his mouth with shock.

Then he looked across towards the bounty posters placed on the table. The faces stared back at him.

A moment passed before something finally processed in his mind, and he lunged at the posters and searched through them, almost obsessively, muttering something under his breath like a mantra.

"Wait, It can't be, It can't be, It can't be, It can't be..."

Then he stopped at a bounty poster that he had missed when he first looked through them...

.

.

.

Monkey D. Luffy: 130 million beri

* * *

Yeah that's it...review what you think? Even if it's bad, its alright. Just need opinions. Should I continue, or not? Also I raise his bounty to 130 million beri. I mean seriously...30 million is pretty small compared to his bounty right now, and anyway, he has gold roger's power, that has got to mean something, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, I just thought of the first chapter on a whim, and I guess that could be called a prologue, so the official first chapter would be this. **

**(Though only being Luffy's point of view is going to be restricting. I was thinking about moving around in the middle of the chapters to show secret conversations around the world about this new "Monkey D. Luffy" and to show the feelings of other people, but oh well, I'll work around it.)**

**Okay...so this is the new first chapter...**

**...**_Chapter one...again...Enjoy...I think._

_**When Time Passes **_

_**(I don't even know why I choose this name)**_

* * *

**3rd Point of view**

Somewhere in the East Blue, or more specifically, somewhere near Cocoyashi village, a small ship sailed lazily across the sea.

The figurehead of the ship was a sheep or a goat...or maybe a lamb. (but it doesn't really matter, does it?). On top of the figurehead, a tall figure stood, smiling as he felt the wind blow (rather dramatically) through his hair.

The figure, now very easy to see, was none other than Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

Nami was laying lazily on a long foldable chair that was splayed out on the deck. The busty orange-haired teen was exhausted, especially after going through all of that emotional and physical stress, and she finally had time to rest.

It was nearing lunch time and Sanji was in the kitchen, preparing the food. The nice smell of her fancy breakfast wafted into her nose and the navigator sighed comfortably, leaning back to enjoy the sun, which was high into the sky at this time of the day.

What a beautiful morning. Sunshine, money, oranges and peacefulness...

_CLANK! _

It was the sound of something dropping in the kitchen.

BANG!

The sound of a punch...

SNORT!

The sound of someone snoring...

Nami covered her ears irritably and she felt veins of anger appearing on her forehead...Well, peaceful should be taken off that list of beautiful things in the morning, because it sure wasn't very peaceful.

Luffy and Usopp were most likely in the kitchen, attempting to steal food from Sanji's firm grasp while Zoro was asleep and snoring...very loudly.

Nami would have normally have gotten up to yell at them, if it weren't for the fact that Luffy had just saved her from a dozen of blood-thirsty fishmen and saved her entire village along with her.

So instead, she just laid back, holding back her natural instinct (which was to punch those four idiots), and enjoyed the day, sun-tanning while reading a good book.

She was so occupied with reading, that she didn't notice a News Coo landing next to her. The bird pecked at her toes repeatedly, until she looked up from her book.

The bird handed Nami the newspaper and it waited for its payment. Feeling anger boil through her veins, Nami pulled her lips to a tight smile as she huffily hissed, "You're expecting me to pay?"

The News Coo nodded with a hard glint in its eyes, and it squawked angrily. Though Nami didn't quite understand it, she knew that the bird was asking for a challenge. She quietly accepted.

"2 beri!?" She offered.

The bird shook it's head, and Nami complied. Even she knew that the price she had requested was a tad bit ridiculous.

"7 beri!"

The bird shook it's head again, with anger. Again, Nami rose the price.

"10 beri, or no deal!" She said, demandingly.

If the bird had been a normal person, it should have known that Nami meant business, but it shook its head and requested for something higher. Nami's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, if you know what's good for you, I don't think you should ask for more money." She darkly said. The bird felt its spine tingle and it nodded quickly as it accepted the 10 beri and flew off, wobbling a little at the new lightness of its pack.

After the haggling, the navigator's anger dissipated quickly. She smiled and called out, "Thank you!" The bird replied with a reluctant squawk as it flew away, already looking like a dot in the distance. Then, Nami opened the newspaper and read the front cover out loud, "The Highest Bounty in the East Blue." Then she gasped when she saw the picture under it. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"U-uh, Luffy...I think you should see this." Nami yelled, not taking her eyes off of the picture. It couldn't be...a bounty that high...for this idiot?

* * *

_Somewhere on sea in the Grandline- a mystery man _

"Heh, so this is the former Pirate king, huh? I might just go and meet him." A velvety voice mused quietly to nobody in particular as their boat lazily drifted on the sea.

* * *

_Somewhere in the East Blue with Buggy and Alvida._

"What! That little brat got such a high bounty?! I'm going to kill him the next time I see him! And I'll do it flashily!" A loud big-nosed man screamed, in a miniature body.

To Alvida, the sight was rather amusing. (Imagine a tiny clown man screaming at a photograph...funny, right?)

She rolled her eyes and said, "We already agreed that we were going to go after him, so just calm down." Then she added, "...Though what bothers me is that you said he's Roger's second body? How would you know that, and how will we defeat him?"

Buggy got his face very close to Alvida's, grinning with a mischievous expression as he wagged his gloved finger back and forth, saying "Cause I was in Roger's crew back in the day...and I know his weaknesses!"

A surprised look came across Alvida's pretty face as she asked, "_Really_?!"

Buggy nodded profusely, feeling flustered, as Alvida's mouth curved up into a sneaky smile.

" Hmm...I think I choose the right person to make an alliance with." She said, with a thoughtful tone.

"This is going to be interesting..."

* * *

_On a Moby dick with Ace and Whitebeard pirates._

"Ace, hey look! You mentioned you have a brother right?" A crew-mate asked as they pointed at a bounty poster.

Ace turned and grinned, "Yeah, I did! What about him?"

"I think he's got a bounty...A high one too." The friend replied.

Ace frowned for a moment before quickly grabbing the bounty poster from his crew-mate. The crew-mate stepped back a little, shocked by the sudden interest of his friend, but then they smiled at Ace's worried facial expression.

The second division commander woefully muttered, "Oh God, Luffy. What have you done to have gotten such a high bounty. And it's your first one too."

* * *

_Somewhere far into the Grandline._

_'_Fweeet' Shanks whistled as he looked at the new bounty posters. "Damn, I knew it! I knew that he was still a living legend! That Roger never ceases to amaze me even without memories!" Shanks shouted while laughing, "This calls for a party, men! With alcohol included!"

"Wait, but Shanks you just said you had a hangover!" One of the party-poopers said, sweat-dropping.

"Ah, really? ...well who cares, this is for Luffy!" Shanks answered, with a carefree smile.

A roar of approval rang through his crowd of men, and one man shouted, "Yeah, let's paaaarty! For our old friend Luffy!"

Another man sang, "Yeah, for Luffy! Now come on and bring out the sa-ke!"

And they did bring out the sake...Getting drunk wasn't too hard for them, considering the amount of alcohol they drank everyday. Soon everyone's faces were red and they were dancing, while laughing like they were high...which they probably were.

* * *

_Luffy's hometown_

_"_Can you believe it! Luffy has a high bounty!" Wood slap said, frowning disapprovingly. He sighed with genuine worry about the raven-haired boy. He knew that Luffy's bounty was going to be shown to the world someday, but he didn't think it was going to be so soon! The old mayor turned to Makino with a tired look and asked, "How high was it again?"

"130 million beri." She reported, beaming as she looked at Luffy's poster, "...This is good! And we know he's doing well."

"No this is terrible!" Wood slap protested as he peered over Makino's shoulders to look at the poster too, "Sooner or later, our town is going to be known for making terribly strong pirates! First with Ace, and now with Luffy!"

Several people were cheering for Luffy in the background. "Who cares, our Luffy's growin' up!" They screamed loudly it in a drunken manner, raising their glasses of wine up, congratulating Luffy.

A few drunks fell over in all of their enthusiasm. Wood slap cringed as they slammed to the ground with a loud thud.

"But aren't you happy that he's living his dream?" Makino asked, smiling fondly as she looked at Luffy's happy face, "He's doing it...again. He's being a pirate and living a second life, even though he doesn't know it"

"Yeah!" Several peopled in the bar echoed, "He's living his dream, aren't you happy for him?!"

Wood slap frowned again, and muttered, "It's more like destiny than a dream. Roger's blood is destined for this path in life."

Makino only smiled stiffly this time. She didn't say anything.

* * *

_Back the the going merry_

"Wahhh! Sugoi! I've got a bounty!" Luffy cried after Nami showed him his poster. He was bouncing up and down with joy, "It's a 130 million bounty! WOAH!" Then he turned to Nami in confusion, "Is that a lot?"

Nami slammed her fist on to Luffy's head, "Of course it is. It's higher than Arlong's by several times! What the hell did you do to get that?"

Luffy shrugged while rubbing his bruised head, "I don't know!" Then he sat on the deck pouting. His face gradually started turning red as he thought of reasons why his bounty was so high. He thought of none.

Hearing the extreme amount of Luffy's bounty, Usopp ran over and he looked over Luffy's shoulder, staring at his poster. He frowned..."Hmm, no bounty for Captain Usopp? Is this a mistake?"

Nami raised an eyebrow as she looked at Usopp, "I don't really think so..." She commented, sending Usopp down on the deck in despair,

"Maybe they didn't hear about my adventures on that large fish poop...or about the time I ran so fast that I ran up a tall mountain with out breaking a sweat...or-or..or?" Usopp stuttered, with a horrific look on his face.

Sanji was thinking the same thing as Usopp, "I didn't get one...? But our idiot captain did?" He muttered quietly to himself, obviously unnerved by that thought.

And then, through all of the racket, Zoro opened one of his eyes sleepily,"Huh? What's going on?" His eyes followed Usopp, who was on the floor sobbing fake tears, Nami who was shrugging, and Sanji who was still muttering something under his breath. Nobody answered his question.

Luffy bounced over to Zoro beaming as he shoved the poster in front of Zoro, "Look! I've gotten a bounty!"

Zoro looked at the poster for a moment, not processing the information placed in front of him, before his eyes almost popped out of his head in a very out-of-character way. "A bounty?! THAT MUCH...FOR AN IDIOT LIKE YOU?!"

Nami raised her hands up, "Yeah, I know, unbelievable right?!"

Luffy only gave them a sheepish grin. His stomach grumbled, "I'm hungry." He chirped as he glanced at Sanji hopefully, "I want meat!"

"NO, you don't get lunch!" Sanji shouted irritably, before he went into the corner to sulk.

Nami frowned, "I'm feeling kinda hungry too, Sanji...kun?!" Her voice was dripped with seduction, and she batted her eyes.

"NAMI-SWAN, I'll do anything for you!" He yelled, wiggling like a noodle. Then he jumped up, and went to the kitchen to finish making lunch.

"Ero-cook." Zoro muttered before he fell asleep again.

* * *

Some time after lunch, Nami spotted an island in the distance.

"Ah, Logue town up ahead!" She cried, pointing at the dot, far away. Luffy jumped up and said, "So, that was where the Pirate king lived and died?"

"Yeah" Nami answered, "I can't believe you actually remembered."

Luffy looked at the island with a glassy look, "Nami...Of course I remembered..."

.

.

.

"That's where I grew up."

* * *

...Ah...So Luffy remembers? Who knows...find out in the next edition of When Time Passes...why did i even choose this name? Also, I'm making this canon, except for the fact that I'm changing the scenes dramatically (mostly because I'm doing this by memory.) and I'm also adding new scenes...

I also skipped romance dawn and the first few arcs because...well you read too much about them. It gets boring easily when you keep on reading about how Nami, Zoro, Luffy and Usopp met...might as well skip to Logue town...:D Review?


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah, another one of my weird author notes...well, let's see. I know where I am going with this...but something just occurred to me._

_It struck me pretty hard when I realized this tiny thing I was going to have to add to the story line...Ace and Luffy's relationship._

_Okay, so we all know Luffy is gold Roger...and gold Roger is Ace's father...and also Ace is Luffy's brother...That means that Luffy is both Ace's father and step-brother? How does that even work out? And that also makes Gold Roger, Garp's grandson? Ugh, so confusing._

_Okay, now just ignore all that I've just written and enjoy the confusing story..._

**_When Time Passes_**_ (again...why did I choose this name?)_

Chapter 3...or is it chapter 2...again, I'm confused by my work.

* * *

_"That's where I grew up"_

_._

_._

_._

Nami turned to Luffy with widened eyes, "You grew up there?"- she pointed back to the island - "I thought you grew up somewhere else! Like in Dawn island or something." She gave him a puzzled look and decided that Luffy was pulling a bad joke.

Luffy continued staring at the island, with a very wrinkled, and confused expression, "I did, but I also grew up here...I don't know. It's like...I have two lives. Both are merging together and I can't tell them apart anymore."

Nami tilted her head. Now she knew that something was terribly wrong with Luffy. First of all, he just explained something with understandable words...that was a sign that he was really sick. Second of all, he seemed completely serious. He wasn't joking at all. He was telling the truth. Well Luffy never lied anyway, he was too obvious and innocent to lie.

(Sure he was an idiot, but not a lying idiot.)

Nami opened her mouth and said, "What are you talking about, Luffy?" She was very surprised that Luffy could say a sentence like that, so...so darkly, without a smile.

He didn't answer. Instead he shook his head and held it down for a moment, looking very pained, "Ah, my head! It kinda hurts!" He whispered with unfocused eyes.

"L-luffy?" Nami stuttered as she walked closer to Luffy, holding his arms so that he wouldn't fall over. Luffy whimpered, clawing his head and pulling his dark raven hair. He looked so fragile, like he could break at any moment...This was so terribly wrong.

"U-u-usopp! Sanji! Zoro! Somethings wrong with Luffy!" Nami shouted with a sense of urgency as she pulled Luffy down on to the deck, so he could rest. She waited as she heard feet shuffling from the men's quarters.

After a moment, Usopp poked his head out, shouting, "...Huh, What's going on?" Then he spotted Luffy and Nami. His face showed a mix of emotions as he ran down, screaming, "Luffy! What's wrong?" He had never seen his confident captain seem so...weak. It was a new thing for him, and he felt like his rock of mental support just broke.

Soon Sanji came and so did Zoro. Both of their faces showed the same reactions as Usopp's.

Luffy's face was pale in color and his face was frigid with a new emotion...fear. He slowly uttered, "I don't know...It's this...really weird feeling. Like all of this has happened before. My first bounty, Logue town, a ship...everything...even Buggy and Shank's face! It's all so familiar!"

Nami tightened her grip around Luffy, "Familiar...how?"

"I don't know...These unknown memories are rushing back to me and it's like they are trying to take over my mind..."

"Well...It wouldn't be too hard to take over your puny brain." Zoro remarked bluntly. He received a glare from Nami and he shut up.

Luffy seemed to ignore that statement, instead he slowly removed his arm from Nami's grip, got up, and started walking, Nami made a sound of protest, but Luffy raised a hand up and said, "I'm going to rest a bit...tell me when we reach Logue Town...I want to have an adventure." He sounded a million time older and weaker than he had been earlier.

When he said that he wanted an adventure, his face looked crinkled with old age and he seemed so tired...Nami decided that she wouldn't argue with her captain. She let him go and sighed as she muttered, "Sure, whatever."

After Luffy left, she exchanged worried looks with Usopp, Sanji and Zoro, "Is he going to be alright?" She whispered quietly, feeling her anxiety grow in the pit of her stomach.

Zoro shrugged and answered for all of them, "...We don't know."

He sounded more frightened than Nami.

* * *

_**At the marine base somewhere in the east blue,**_** (****Not**** with Smoker)**

_**(3 days ago)**_

Nezumi, the rat man marine had just been beaten up by Mugiwara Luffy. And Luffy had done it to him in a blink of an eye.

One moment, he was bragging loudly to his underlings, and in the next, he was kissing the ground, with his butt stuck in the air.

It was an embarrassing day for him and his subordinates. Him! A marine captain, beaten by that punk! He had received a black eye and other minor injuries around his body and face...

He cursed at his luck as he took the Den Den Mushi and called headquarters. When he heard the beep that indicated that they were connected, he yelled, "Hello...HELLO!?"

A deep voice answered, "Yes, Marine Headquarters here."

Hearing an answer, Nezumi shouted, "Marine Headquarters, here?" He paused for a moment before screaming, "This is the Marine's 16th Battalion Captain, Nezumi! Marine code, #00733! I have a report to say!" His bulging black eye sagged as he shouted.

The bored voice answered slowly, "No need to yell, we can hear you just fi-"

"Listen up!" He interrupted, before the marine on the other line could finish, "There's a pirate who wears a Straw-Hat, called Luffy! He and his four accomplices are all against the government!"

The marine on the other side nodded and scratched down Luffy's name on a piece of paper. "What did they do?" The marine asked, but Nezumi had already started speaking, and the other marine rushed to write it down.

"He defeated Arlong so easily, It was like watching him crushing a baby, or a young toddler..." He stopped fearfully...mumbling something the marine could not catch before continuing loudly again.." It was amazing...he defeated Arlong almost immediately...Of course I didn't see it, I heard rumors about it from the villagers, but I felt his power even from here..."

The marine on the other end wrote all of it down and he asked, curiously, "You felt his power?"

Nezumi nodded with whiskers bobbing up even though he knew the other man couldn't see, and he answered with fear in his swollen eyes, "He had Haki...Conquerer's Haki..." His voice trailed off in a thoughtful pause and he shuddered at the memory of feeling that amazing burst of power knock him out cold.

The other man sat there with shock as he choked, "C-conquerer Haki?!"

Nezumi replied with a small, and timid voice, much like a mouse's, "Y-yes."

The marine's eyes widened and he yelled, "Send the picture right away! A high bounty will be released for him and he will be immediately targeted!"

Nezumi smiled triumphantly as he said, "I'm sending his picture right away! You got it? He's a villainous pirate! I want him DEAD or ALIVE!"

"Roger." The marine cried, scrambling to get the picture...When the full face came out in view, the marine almost fainted as he barely managed to say, "W-wait...Roger?"

"Yes, you've already said Roger." Nezumi cried impatiently, before turning to yell at his subordinate about not sending a good picture.

"N-no, that's not what I meant...It's Roger! It's seriously Roger...er Gold D. Roger! Same Straw Hat, Same smile...same everything...A ghost!" The marine screamed, backing away from the cursed picture.

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"T-this kid looks exactly like Roger when he first got his bounty..." The marine explained weakly, wobbling. "Identical...We must tell the higher-ups about him!"

.

.

.

"H-he could be Roger's son!"

"...HUH!?"

* * *

_**(Still 3 days ago)**_

From the Going Merry, Luffy sneezed.

"Ah, am I getting a cold?" He asked as he wiped his nose.

Sanji turned, "If you are, you better not get Nami sick!" He scolded, as he put food on to the table. The moment he did, the meat disappeared. He blinked and shook his head. Even now, he was still awed by Luffy's eating habits.

"Tch! I thought you never got colds." Zoro muttered to Luffy before drinking another sip of his sake.

"You're right, I never do...so that means someone must be talking about me!" Luffy suggested, squirming around before taking several bites of meat from his plate, "Yum...this is so good, Sanji!"

"Hm, Thanks...I made it with love, for my lovely Nami-Swan...not for you guys."

"Gee thanks." Usopp said before Luffy stretched his arm to grab Usopp's food, "Hey! Stop stealing my food!"

"nrugh!" (no) Luffy grunted as he stuffed his face full of more food. "Dericlius! Wi Rant moar!" (Delicious! I want more!).

Everyone at the table started to sweat-drop as they watched half-chewed pieces of food flying out of Luffy mouth. Nami cringed when a particularly big piece fell on her plate.

"Luffy, chew with your mouth closed!" Sanji reminded him as he kicked Luffy's chair.

Luffy only nodded as he swallowed the food. "I'm so hungry! That battle with Arlong made me really tired!"

As Luffy said that, the temperature in the room dropped, "Speaking of Arlong..." Usopp started while looking down at the wooden floor, suddenly interested in the color and tone of the floorboards. "What happened back there?"

Luffy tilted his head as he stuffed more food in his mouth, "Wha ru ryu ream?" (What do you mean?) He asked.

Nami made a weird face as she wiped her face with a napkin, "He wants to know why we were all knocked out by a blast of power" She shuddered as she remembered the dizzying power that had overtaken her and overpowered her will.

Then she added "Then, when we woke up, Arlong and his henchmen had already been defeated and you didn't have a scratch on you...We want to know what happened between the time when we fainted and the time when we woke up."

Luffy grinned as he swallowed his food again, "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Everybody at the table groaned and face palmed...even Zoro, who had paid no attention to the conversation at all. (he was too distracted by his sake)

* * *

**(Present Day and Time)**

"Luffy!" Nami called, "We've reached Logue town!"

As soon as she said that, She heard rustling and the sound of feet moving...very quickly. She guessed that Luffy had recovered, and she breathed a sigh of a relief. Luffy was finally back to normal, and things could go smoothly again.

After Luffy appeared, he stretched his arms, until they touched the railing and pulled himself up. "Ooooh finally!" He said, looking out on to the sea. They were close, so very close to the island, and he felt those weird memories returning again. And along with the memories was the aching pain in his head.

No matter how excited he felt, he had this feeling that something bad was going to happen...He shuddered, though still keeping his grin on his face.

Nami thought that he was just shuddering from excitement, but in reality, Luffy was feeling a bit of fear in the pit of his stomach

What kinda adventure was this island going to hold?

Who knows?

.

.

.

But he was going find out very soon.

At Logue town..."_his hometown."_

* * *

Okay, short chapter, but fast update...good enough?

Oh well...whatever...review?


	4. Chapter 4

Ah author notes...

um, well...if im doing _another_ story, should I do; Cliche'-OC enters one piece or should I do an original story?

Original piece contains:

(Not a romance story)

**Can't stop**: The Straw Hat crew are in the olden days at a academy where there is discrimination, battles, ranks , and in-class war. In other words, it's a battle academy where people are taught to kill. In the end at graduation, only one person will survive in each class, and that means...the Straw Hats will have to kill each other? Life Vs Friendship...what will win? (has devil fruit powers)

(A Romance story?)

**No more time**: When Vegapunk meets Luffy and tells him that he has created a time machine, Luffy will go through to save two that he loves; Ace and Sabo. But it's a race against time and events when the time rip is closing slowly, and it could be possible that Luffy can be lost between time...forever. (Could be Acelu, Sabolu, Zolu, LuNa, or anything...i guess.)

Which should I do?

Well I could do none of them...my mind tends to make complicated plots that I can't find an ending to anyway...You guys can do it if you want to...just PM me before using these ideas.

Okay...back to when time passes

umm enjoy this piece of crap? maybe? I think my writing is getting worse and worse. Oh well, review what you think?

* * *

**When time passes**

Chapter: 3...or 4?

* * *

.

.

.

Finally, they had reached their last destination in the East Blue. Logue Town...

And after Logue town, they would be at the Grandline; their goal.

Usopp had shivered with fear when he was thinking of this. He did not want to think about the new dangers that they would face in the toughest sea in the world, but he didn't say anything knowing that no matter what he said, he would not change Luffy's mind.

~.*~~~~~~~.*~

After docking the Going Merry behind several large rocks, the crew readied themselves for their "adventure".

Everyone had hurried off of the ship very quickly. All of them were eager to see the big city filled with fancy cuisines, fabric, gadgets, and other fineries.

Nami was headed to the Northern side of the city to buy clothing, Sanji went to buy food at the market place, Zoro went to the weaponry shop to buy swords, and Usopp went to buy ammo and new goggles.

Only Luffy was left.

He was not going to buy things. Oh, no, of course he wasn't. Buying things was boring. He was going to look for the execution platform. He felt a strange connection to it.

A very strong one.

* * *

_Smoker and co._

"Captain Smoker! There is an alert!" a buff marine cried as he barged into Smoker's room, which was filled with a lot of thick misty smoke. The man coughed as he tried to look up, but his eyes watered, so he shut them instead. "W-we received notifications from marine headquarters that the pirate, Monkey D. Luffy and his band of pirates are headed towards Logue town!" He choked a bit and opened his eyes slowly, getting used to the smoke and continued, "He's the east blue pirate with a reward on his head for 130,000,000 beri!"

"130 million, huh? Want me to congratulate him or something?" Smoker sarcastically answered with a bored voice as he finished stacking rocks, trying to create a tower.

The marine opened his mouth and hurriedly said, "He's the one who took down Don Krieg and the fish-man Arlong in the blink of an eye. He didn't even get a scratch!" He stopped talking and looked up at Smoker, though it was hard because of all of the smoke. Noticing that Smoker said nothing, he added, "He has also fo-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Smoker interrupted. Then the rocks that Smoker had been stacking, fell onto the table with a loud crash and Smoker cursed, "Damn your yelling. It broke." He groaned, got up and picked the rocks back up.

"I'm sorry!" The marine apologized as he bowed over and over again, obviously scared of Smoker.

"Well forget it, I have my own way of doing things. I work at my own pace, you know?"

"Y-yes sir!" The man said weakly, while saluting.

Smoker muttered something quietly as he walked towards the windows near his desk. He slowly opened the them, letting the smoke clear slowly, and the marine finally saw Smoker clearly.

Then Smoker turned, exposing his glowering face in full light, "So, you were saying?" He asked, impatiently.

"Sir, It seems there are a band of pirates headed for the city today...Sir." The marine reported, with a small salute.

Smoker didn't move from his spot, instead he turned his head slowly to the marine, giving the man a piercing glare, "What are you getting so worked up for? Since I've been at this post, has there ever been a pirate that has been able to get out of this city once they've entered?"

"Well, no..." The marine replied softly, scratching his head while adverting his eyes away from Smoker's.

Smoker reached for his white jacket and he slipped it on effortlessly over his toned muscles, and he said, still with the scowl on his face.,"Well, then don't get so nervous. I'll take care of it at my own pace."

"Yes, sir.." The marine said. Then he stopped and furrowed his brows before protesting again, "Wait, but...You really don't understand."

"I don't understand what?" Smoker snapped back, threateningly, "What are you trying to say? I've already said that I'll take care of it!" If looks could kill, then the poor marine would have been dead ages ago.

"Well, there has been a rumor that this Monkey D. Luffy is actually Garp's grandson." The marine started, slowly, looking around uncomfortably.

Smoker looked a bit surprised, but he quickly masked it with a scowl, "So what? It's a rumor. It is probably not true. And if it is true, then nothing would change. A pirate is a pirate. No matter who he's related too."

"Well, we've just found out that this rumor is probably not true." The marine continued, still squirming,

Smoker laughed slowly, "Well, I didn't really think it was. No pirate scum would be related to the Hero Garp!"

The marine was already sweating bullets by now, "Well...We found out that he's actually part of a even crazier family."

"Who would be crazier than Garp?" Smoker asked, suddenly amused by that thought.

.

.

.

"Gold Roger's family."

"...Oh my fuc*** god!"

* * *

_Back with the Luffy in Logue Town- 30 minutes later_

The connection the with platform was still very strong, but...Luffy got lost anyway?

It was like having a compass in his head. Luffy couldn't use compasses, and that might have explained why he couldn't find the platform.

He scratched his head in a wondering way and he asked himself, "Why am I back to the harbor...again?"

* * *

_Smoker's POV-30 minutes later, outside in the harbor._

After getting over the fact that Monkey D. Luffy was supposedly Gold Roger's son, Smoker had been alerted that the Straw Hat's were already in town.

Because of that, he left his office and had gone to defeat them in the outskirts of town.

He had done it easily. It was almost a waste to use his devil fruit powers on them, and his subordinates cheered, thinking that Smoker defeated the man with the highest bounty of the east blue.

Of course, Smoker wasn't fooled that easily. He knew that those "useless pieces of trash" was not his target. And as he was thinking about that, he heard a high-pitched and childish voice say, "Why am I back to the harbor...again?"

Smoker's eyes followed the voice, and it lead to Luffy. Obviously, Smoker had not seen Luffy's bounty poster and he did not know what Luffy looked like...but he had his suspicions. He watched Luffy from a few feet away, narrowing his eyes. "Hey, is he another one of those idiots?" He asked to one of his underlings.

The marine shook his head and replied quietly, "No, I don't think so."

* * *

_Luffy's POV_

Luffy walked over to the two people a few feet away from him. One had white hair, and the other one had brown. The looked like they were natives, and that meant they knew their way around. Seeing this, Luffy said, "What luck! Can you tell me how to get to the execution platform?"

"The execution platform?" The white-haired man asked with a deep voice.

Luffy nodded, "Yeah I think I'm lost." Then Luffy looked around and scratched his head with a confused expression. There was no sign of the platform anywhere around him.

The white-haired man did not answer Luffy's first question, and instead, he muttered, "I've never seen you around town before."

Luffy gave Smoker a wide grin, "Yeah! I just came here today!" Then Luffy lowered his head and glanced around in amazement, "Man, what a big city! Even if I have flickering memories of this place, I still can't find my way around!" His grin faltered a bit as he held his head. More memories were coming, and each new wave of memories hurt his head.

"Memories?" The white-haired man asked quietly, before he decided to ignore that. He thought that Luffy was probably just another weirdo (which he was), Instead he asked, "So, why do you want to go to the platform?"

Luffy's face was shadowed for a moment, before he looked up, smiling brightly, "I want to see it, ..." He paused for a moment, and took a deep breath..."I want to see the place where the pirate king died..."

* * *

_Smoker's POV...again_

That moment that Luffy had said that, Smoker felt something weird in his heart. Like he had seen that personality sometime long ago. That pride, that gaze, that...that feeling. It was like a memory that was digging itself out of his mind...the memory of seeing Gold D. Roger's execution...

'Wait...don't tell me...' Smoker thought as he looked at Luffy in horror, 'He's Monkey D. Luffy?'

* * *

_Luffy...again_

"You don't know?" Luffy asked, waving his hands in front of the white-haired man's face. Well, If these men didn't know, then he would be off. He turned away and said, "Well, then whatever."

"Wait!" The man said, "Look where the smoke points." The smoke that was coming out of the man's cigar pointed towards the right, ghosting along the path.

Luffy's eyes followed the smoke. The smoke slowly drifted between an alleyway and his eyes widened, "Oooh! Over there?" He shouted, grinning like an idiot again. "Thanks!" He screamed as he started to run over towards the trail. The man only watched Luffy run away.

* * *

_Smoker...one last time_

As the kid was running away, Smoker sighed, He did not know why he let the kid go. Maybe it was because of the lack of evidence showing that he was certainly Luffy...or maybe it was because he wanted to see the kid's potential. Maybe it was both.

He didn't know, but he felt like the kid's existence was going to be important.

Very important to the world.

* * *

_With Zoro_

_"Shit...so expensive...too expensive!" _Zoro muttered, while staring at a row of gleaming swords. The prices ranged from 300,000 to 500,000...Way too expensive!

He thought back to the a few hours ago. Nami had offered to give him a loan, and she had said, rather smugly "You need a loan? That's fine! But you'll have to pay me back with 3 times over with interest! Okay?" Her voice was so cheerful and so happy that it made Zoro feel sick.

'I can't borrow more money from that women', Zoro thought as he pressed his arm onto the glass window of the swords shop. 'But one swords isn't enough for the Grandline! What do I do?'

His thoughts were disturbed by yelling in the background. He turned and asked, "huh? What's going on?" He was curious, so he strolled closer to the crowd that had formed around 3 people. A defenseless women, and two buff looking pirates.

"Shut Up!" Zoro heard one of the men shout, "Thanks to him, our boss is locked up in jail!"

"Have you not given up?" the blue-haired women asked as she pushed her glasses up with one hand and held her wrapped sword tightly in the other.

"No Way!" The men answered in unison, looking at her with big foolish grins. "You chicken or something?" The bigger and slower one asked.

The women clenched her teeth as she looked down. Her face was shadowed, so Zoro could not see her expression,, but he knew that she was angry. Her shoulders shook a bit, and her whole body was tense.

The thinner one with the sword shouted, "We're going to send you back to your boss in pieces!"

"I understand." The women said indifferently raising her head up. The glare on her glasses made her eyes, barely visible, and she looked at the men menacingly, "I will have a fight with you."

The crowd around them looked at the scene in horror. Several looked away, imagining the oncoming horror that was coming for the women. Others shouted, "No, don't fight them!"

The two men chuckled, thinking that what she said was funny, The thinner one cried, "That so, baby? Don't make me laugh!" The fatter one shouted, "What can a women like you do?"

Zoro narrowed his eyes and scowled...This was much like Kuina's problem. He had to stop this...he stepped forward, pulled his sword out of his scabbard and started charging towards the middle of the circle, fully intent on saving the women, but just as he did, the two villains were jumping towards the women, raising their swords over their heads. "Take this!" They cried, still with their grins on their faces.

But, even before everyone else moved, the women stepped forward, took out her sword, and (with a gleam of her glasses) she sliced the two pirates. The pirates fell onto the ground, with blood pouring out of their wounds.

A moment of silence passed before the crowd went ballistic. They were shouting and screaming as they watched the pirates fall. Zoro was still in the middle of raising his sword. "W-what?" He muttered as he looked at the scene in front of him, surprised that she had won. She was so fast, that he didn't even see her move!

He lowered his sword down as he stared at her, dumbfounded. The crowd screamed, "Whoa, she actually won!" and, "That was awesome, Lady!"

She stood there, cooly, watching her fallen opponents lying facedown, on the ground, and she smiled. Then she started walking towards base. Her work here was done.

As she was walking, she tripped over a rock, and she fell face flat onto the ground too, ruining her cool act.

The crowd around them laughed at her mistake. "ahaha, guess she can't handle her own strength." A young man cried out, as they watched her feeling the ground for her glasses.

Zoro, who was still shocked, picked up her glasses, which slide over towards him, and offered the glasses to her, "Hey, looking for these?"

As the women looked up, Zoro froze.

The face looked exactly like Kuina's!

Exactly.

* * *

_At the Gold Roger bar_

A marine barged into the bar that Smoker had been at and he cried, "Hey, the new bounty posters are here! Put this poster up where it will be visible!"

Then the marine looked closer, and saw that Smoker had been sitting there the whole time, "C-captain Smoker, excuse me!" He hurriedly saluted, dropping the bounty posters while doing so.

Smoker turned, "Huh?" Oh, the new posters...He slowly got up and walked over the the trembling marine, his feet making soft taps against the floor, echoing in the abandoned bar. He bent down, picked the poster up and looked at it.

"The Straw Hat..." His hand trembled a bit as he said, "That kid really was Monkey D. Luffy!"

* * *

_At the execution platform in Logue Town (I know I skipped a lot, but those parts were boring, so I'll just go here)_

Luffy stared at the execution platform without a smile. He whispered quietly, "There it is...This is the place where the pirate king was executed."

Then he stopped, smiling widely, "No, it's where _**I**_ was executed."...The personality flickered, and he frowned again.

The memories were rushing in quickly, and Luffy almost fell over, but he balanced himself and gulped, starting to talk again. "The place where the greatest pirate who ever lived...died..." He paused again.

"No wait, this is where **_I_** died...The place of the beginning..." He looked confused for a moment before a sadistic grin formed on his face. "Or that's what people think..."

And then something suddenly changed in Monkey D. Luffy. Oh, not a subtle change. A drastic change. He was no longer the young and idiotic teen we knew and loved. He was a full grown, powerful man...

He was the one and only...

.

.

.

Gold Roger

.

.

.

"shishishi...I'm back!"

* * *

That's it...a cliffhanger! Yeah...i loved doing those...Gold Roger is back and kicking...but for how long? Find out, in the next chapter of When Time Passes...

I hated a lot of this chapter. I reread it, and I was like, "Damn...this is crappy..." But oh well. Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter ended strangely, but okay...now Gold Roger has finally awakened inside of Luffy, but will it be permanent, or will Luffy's personality and memories take back his body? Maybe they will compromise...oh well, find out right now!**

**Enjoy?**

_When Time Passes...chapter 5?_

* * *

"Shishishi...I'm back!"

.

.

.

Gold Roger stretched his new body, grinning. This feeling was new to him. He could move in the body with ease. It was a lot more flexible and firmer than his previous body, a body that had aged quite a lot.

"It worked. Everything worked. My plans...they all worked." He said, smiling. "My memories, they have come back once again from the opened seal!"

.

.

.

Then he opened his hand and felt power surging through.

"Now I just need to get _onto_ the platform to get _all_ of my powers back."

* * *

_Heading towards the weapon shop with Zoro- (before he magically lost his sense of direction somewhere in the grand-line.)_

Zoro was strutting through the streets of Logue Town, with a grimace on his face as he looked around. Sweat dropped from his forehead and he quickly wiped it away.

'Scary! Seriously scary! Almost the same person...and she's also a swordsman.' Zoro thought as he remembered the women's face from before. It truly was a strange mystery in the world. What were the chances that his childhood friend would have someone who looked exactly like her? The chances were slim. Very slim.

He shuddered as he reached the front door of the weapon shop.

But before he opened the door, he shook his head, shivering, "Damn it! No matter how I think about it, it is still scary!"

* * *

_At the Clothing store._

Nami bought **a lot** of clothes.

No, that was an understatement. She bought everything in the store...well, almost. She left a few ugly sweaters hanging forlornly from the racks, but other than that, she had bought everything...the store was sold out.

When Nami handed her clothes to the cashier, the cashier's eyes widened, but she did not say anything. She was speechless. So, instead she stuttered, "C-come again...?"

~.*~~~~~~~*.~

While coming out of the store, Nami looked up at the sky and frowned.

She muttered, "The weather is changing...The pressure is lower. It's going to rain for sure." Then she fingered her clothes, and turned back to the clothing store that she just came out of, "Excuse me? Can I have a plastic bag?"

"Plastic bag? But it's not raining!" The women replied, confused. She was still a bit shocked that her store was empty.

"Yes, a plastic bag, please." Nami answered quickly, "I don't want to dirty my clothes."

The women nodded and handed her a bag, still looking at Nami strangely, "Okay, thank you for shopping here...Have a nice day."

Nami waved back, stuffed her clothes in the bag and started running. She had to warn the others.

Warn them about the storm that was approaching soon.

Very soon.

* * *

_At the marketplace_

Sanji's eyes opened wide.

No, It couldn't be...the elephant's trunk tuna! It was from the south sea. One of the ocean's treasures! It was rare in the East blue...could that mean that the All blue...existed?

He almost couldn't contain his excitement. He casually walked by, and said, "Hey, do you know what kind of fish this is, it looks really good." He couldn't keep his straight face on, so he broke into a wide grin.

The fisherman smiled, "Oh, welcome." He rubbed his hands together, "It's an elephant's trunk tuna, it's from the South blue."

Sanji almost jumped up into the air with happiness. He was right! Still smiling like an idiot, he asked, "Oh, I want to buy the whole fish...would that be okay?"

"Yes." The man replied reaching for the tuna, "That would be 900 beri."

Sanji paid for the tuna and carried it on his shoulders, but he wasn't really paying attention to the wonderful fish he had just gotten...he was thinking of other things...

More important things.

* * *

_On the platform._

Gold Roger stood there proudly, looking out onto the view in front of him. His power was surging back to him, and so were all of his memories. "Ah." He sighed, then he laughed. "Feels so good to be back!"

People from the bottom of the platform were pointing and looking up at Roger, "Who's on the platform?" A voice cried out. Another man shouted, "Get off! That's a historical landmark!"

A police officer grabbed a megaphone and said, "Young man, please get off."

Roger did not move, nor did he talk. Instead he was was rubbing his head. It was hurting from the memories stored inside. Memories from 2 lifetimes stored in one brain...It was too much...

_**One would have to go.**_

* * *

_With Alvida and Buggy_

Buggy smirked as he looked at the platform in front of him. He exchanged looks with Alvida and his troops and he shouted, "Everyone, Move out!"

His crew shouted with enthusiasm, while Alvida had already disappeared into the crowd. She was eager to reunite with Luffy, and to show him her new devil fruit power. She was going to make Luffy hers.

.

.

.

All hers.

* * *

Okay that's the end of this short chapter only because...well I wanted to ask you guys something.

It would be really annoying if I did an entire chapter just for an author's note, so i just pasted half of the chapter that I finished here, and I'll modify the rest of it...But the question I wanted to ask you was...

_Well, basically, do you want serious and cool (plus totally 'boss') fights, or do you want comedy in all of this? _

You can't choose both...Obviously comedy is required, but still...do you want a lot of it, or just a bit here and there?

* * *

Thinking of changing my writing style...again. This style is too choppy and weird. Maybe more descriptive words and stuff, but seriously, dragging scenes too long is a bad thing too. I just want to get my point across, not to make a complicated novel...Actually, I'll think about it later. For now I'll just keep it like this.

*Only 366 visitors and 762 views...sigh, oh well.*...Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this was so late. I was reading manga, and I suddenly looked up and said, "Oh, shit, I forgot to write it!" And then I wrote most of it...on February 7th. I've edited a bit during February 8th and 9th...and 10th...many days late :D**

**Okay...Also, I'll make the fights cool and serious...but that might jut be a far away dream...sigh. If the fight scene isn't "cool" enough, then tell me. Criticisms are loved...well actually their not, but they are openly accepted.**

**When Time passes - **

**fu...fu...fudge...cake! I love it...well, not as much as the first bite of cheesecake...(the rest of the cheesecake is kinda gross, but the first bite of a cheese cake is always the best)...okay, why am I even typing this? Maybe to waste words? Oh well, who knows. Onwards to the chapter!**

**Chapter...? I've lost count. Maybe 6? or 5? Does the prologue count?**

* * *

.

.

.

_With Roger, on the platform._

Roger was sitting on the platform, tall and proud. Sitting there just as he had 20 years ago. But the only difference was that a grin was not on his face. He was frowning.

.

.

.

And there were several reasons why...

* * *

_With Nami_

Nami was running around looking for the others.

She shook her head while grimacing and saying, "More storm clouds are forming, and the pressures has dropped even more." Her voice sounded worried and strained, and her eyes darted left to right, looking for the rest of her crew-mates.

No matter where she turned, she couldn't find the others. She ran past markets, streamed past other citizens, and jumped down several stairways. She was breathing hard from all of the running and she huffily muttered, "If we don't hurry, we'll be in trouble...

...like, really big trouble!"

* * *

_With Sanji_

Sanji was thinking about what outfits he should buy for Nami as he started walking away from the fish-market.

He was imagining Nami in a lewd and revealing outfit, flirting with him. She batted his eyes at him and waved. Her chest was bounced up and down, and her cheeks grew redder as she whispered, "Oooh, Sanji-kun! I love you!".

Sanji's nose exploded with blood and he quickly wiped it away, while sighing with happiness, "Oh, Nami-swan, I love you too!"

Though his perverted thoughts were interrupted when a big tan, long nose was flashed under his eyes. Sanji immediately turned towards the man who just passed him and he said, "Usopp?"

The tan man who passed was certainly Usopp.

While hearing his name, he turned, while fully revealing his long nose, and he said, "Oh, hey Sanji! Nice to see you here too! I'm just buying some supplies for my slingshot!" Then he turned back to the market area and squatted down while looking at some eggs. Usopp's eyes narrowed to little slits as he carefully examined each egg before placing it in his shopping bag and handing it to the cashier.

'...Is he a housewife?' Sanji thought while taking another drag of his cigarette. 'Cause he certainly looks like one.'

* * *

_With Alvida's POV_

Alvida finally reached the platform.

Her large mallet was thrown over her shoulder and her outfit flowed swiftly with the wind. She looked around the execution platform area, and she sang, "If I were Luffy, where would I be?"

She tapped her red ruby lips, scanning the area while putting her hands on her thin waist, and she grinned when she saw her target on top of the platform, "Ah! There he is!" She elegantly ran over there, ignoring the cries that she got from all the men surrounding her, and she smirked while saying, "Long time no see, Luffy!"

Luffy looked down from his place on the platform, and he asked, "Who are you?"

"Huh?" Alvida asked. "I'm the most beautiful women in the world. How can you not remember me?" The men around her nodded with vigor as they stepped closer to her. Each man had pink hearts in their eyes.

"I do not know you." Luffy answered, indifferently. Alvida's eyebrows shot down in confusion as she looked at Luffy closely.

His onyx eyes were no longer bright and happy. They were darker, and more intense, like he had aged. She had almost forgotten her confusion concerning the fact that he didn't recognize her. Instead, she said, "Luffy, you seem different from the last time I saw you."

Luffy didn't blink or move. He only said...

"I am not Luffy."

* * *

_With Buggy_

"Damn that Alvida!" Buggy cried while his eyebrows twitched with anger, "I was planning to make us all enter together flashily!" His big nosed gleamed in the sunlight as he stood up straighter and shouted, "Now, men! Let's follow me to the execution platform!"

He raised his arms up and let the sun fully gleam onto him, making him (and his nose) shine very brightly, and his crew oohed and aahed as they clapped. In their eyes, their captain looked like a "god".

After clapping, they charged towards the platform, still wearing their long overcoats.

A few people nearby raised their eyebrows as they watched them run towards the platform...Trust me, seeing a bunch of circus clowns carrying weapons while running towards the execution platform wasn't something you saw everyday.

* * *

_With Zoro_

Zoro had just left the weapons shop with some awesome new swords, met the girl who looked like Kuina...again, and now he had finally left, and found himself in front of the execution platform.

"Why are all the people crowding around this area?" He asked, swinging his arms as he walked closer to look around. Everyone was staring at the middle of the platform, so Zoro did too.

In the middle he saw something that surprised him...

* * *

With Luffy and Roger

Roger stared down at the women in front of him and he said, "I am not Luffy."

The women looked up at Roger. Her face was contorted with anger as she pursed her lips disapprovingly. "Luffy, stop lying to me! Me and Buggy have been searching for you for ages! How can we believe that stupid lie!" The men around her shouted again as they glared at Roger.

"You can believe me, or you don't. I don't care. You are of no importance." Roger answered as he reached in to pick his nose.

The women stamped her foot and screamed, "You dare forget and reject the most beautiful women in the world?!" She raised up her mallet and screamed, "Because of that, you'll have to pay!" She jumped up and aimed her mallet near Roger, but she was unexpectedly stopped by an unknown force.

The unknown force was none other than Buggy, who had unattached his hands and blocked Alvida's mallet with two short swords. The rest of Buggy's body entered dramatically behind them and a thin layer of fog fell over them. Buggy grinned from under the shadow of his cloak and he cried, "Now...We are finally here!" He struck a little pose and shouted, "A flashy entrance indeed!"

* * *

_Alvida's POV_

Buggy's other men also trailed behind him. They looked rather ominous, hiding under the shadows of their hoods, grinning viciously.

Alvida turned to them and she cried, "Why won't you let me kill him now, Buggy?! He doesn't have his memories! He's his own person! We can take him down now!"

Buggy shook his head, "No, I feel _his_ presence. There is a chance that he's awakened."

"How? His devil fruit is made so that his memories aren't suppose to come back." She cried, while pointing at Luffy.

Buggy sighed and said, "No...there is a loophole...He told us all the loophole before he died, and...I think that he has somehow activated it." He made a fearful face as he started shaking, "And If he has...We're all doomed..."

From the platform, Luffy started laughing. It started softly and slowly, but it soon grew loud and hearty. Buggy turned to Luffy and he said in terror, "T-that laugh!."

.

.

.

"Ha ha ha! Buggy! Long time no see!"

* * *

_With an unknown person (You'll figure it out soon.)_

A tiny boat docked at the harbor of Logue Town and a young man stepped out of it. His face was shadowed, but under the shadow was a wide grin."Ha, I just got some interesting information from the Red-haired shanks, and I'd like to know more..." The man said while they set their hat on top of their head, "I'm coming, Monkey D. Luffy...

.

.

.

Or should I say...Gold D. Roger."

* * *

That's it, sorry it took so long...ahahaha...sigh...I'm planning a lot of twist in this story...so beware...Actually, I haven't planned out anything, but oh well.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, When Time passes, chapter 7 or 6...there's a pretty weird ending for this chapter, so...bear with me

**Also...my writing style changed a bit again...its really choppy and weird still, but its better than nothing right? At least you guys get the point...**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_With Buggy_

Buggy backed up without peering behind him, causing him to stumble a bit. He was only looking at Roger, whose eyes never left him. "R-roger!" Buggy cried, forcing a smile onto his lips, "We haven't seen each other in 20 years!" He clasped his gloved hands together and rubbed them, still backing away. "Sooo, how are you?"

Roger grinned, "Fine! If you don't count the majority of the years when I've been dead."

Buggy laughed again, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" His men backed up with him, though none of them were smiling. They were all shaking with fear...almost like little new-born puppies.

Alvida looked between them and said, "Can you guys stop the chitchat?" Her voice trembled a little bit, mainly because she was feeling fear deep down too, but she camouflaged it with her usual annoyed tone. "I just want to know how he got his memories back."

Roger glared at Alvida, examining her up and down. Alvida gulped and stepped back, completely dropping her annoyed expression and she trembled a bit, but she held on to her pride, "What?" She cried.

A moment passed and nobody said anything. More people formed around the crowd and everyone was watching and listening. The tension was so thick that it choked Buggy and he coughed awkwardly, "Well, anyway, since you wanted to know about the loophole, I guess I'll tell you about it...It started 23 years ag-" Buggy began to say.

But he was interrupted by Roger who laughed heartedly. "And who is this? Is she your girlfriend, Buggy?"

Buggy's eyes flew out of his head and he looked like he was doing the duck-face. His arms flew back and he squatted down, coughing and choking. Alvida just stood there, speechless...

"WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

_With Mystery Man_

_The mystery man approached the platform and he stood there quietly, watching the scene around him. Roger was sitting on top of the platform, and there were several others. He recognized the two small-timers; Alvida and Buggy. The rest were unknown to him._

_Around the area, the townspeople were all watching from afar, mostly because they were frightened by the other pirates._

_The mystery man stood there, watching silently. Nobody noticed him at first, but suddenly, one by one, the towns-people saw him and they let him through, separating like the Red sea. Each of them watched him and he would look back with sharp yellow eyes._

_When he finally reached the middle of the platform area, everyone there was looking at him. With a soft voice, he said, "Hello...Monkey D. Luffy..."_

* * *

_With Buggy and Alvida_

_"Hello...Monkey D. Luffy..."_

_._

_._

_._

Buggy and Alvida both turned to their left and they noticed a tall man standing back behind them.

The man wore a long hat with a feather hanging from it, bobbing up and down from the wind. The man's most prominent features were his sharp eyes and long sword. Everybody knew who this was, and it surprised them to such a extent that nobody dared to breathe.

The man was obviously one person, and one person only...Dracule "Hawk eye" mihawk, the master swordsman and a respected shichibukai...and he was more well known as "the greatest swordsman in the world."

The greatest swordsman in the world. It was not a title to laugh at...and that was why nobody was laughing. Normally, in this kind of awkward situation, Buggy would have been laughing hysterically, but instead, he was speechless and his jaw dropped. Alvida's hand loosened around her mallet and it fell out and landed onto the ground with a loud and very audible thud. Some people from Buggy's crew fled or fainted on the spot.

Mihawk swiftly stepped up, emitting a terribly strong and overpowering aura. Everyone held their breath as they watched Mihawk move to the front of the crowd. Roger looked very amused from his spot on the platform. His eyes showed this excited light in them and he was leaning forward, trying to get a good glance at the new approaching figure. He wanted to know why everyone was so scared of this man.

On the other hand, Buggy and Alvida were shaking in their shoes. Even though both Buggy and Alvida were immune to Mihawk's attacks, they were still frightened by the man. To them, Mihawk was like a silent predator, or a flying hawk that saw through everything. He was so overpowering, that one look would send one to the depths of despair, or to the paradise of insanity...That aura scared them the most.

Mihawk's light hawk-like eyes darted from Roger to Alvida, and then to Buggy and he slowly continued, "...Or maybe I should call you Gold Roger." He smiled confidently as he watched the crowd go into another rush of whispering and gossiping.

"...Why does everyone know I've been resurrected." Roger asked. He tilted his head to the right and he pouted. For a moment, some of the people there almost thought that the face was cute, but they soon stopped when they realized that they were trying to describe Gold Roger. (It was really mind-boggling to know that the face was made by a person with the mentality of an old man.)

"Shanks told me." Mihawk answered simply and Roger sighed and said, "Ah..."

"Now back to the point on why I'm here." Mihawk said. He looked back to Roger and waited until Roger had eye contact with him before he continued, "I want to fight you."

Suddenly, loud gasp were heard from the crowd and the people among them murmured and gossiped, talking about how a shichibukai was trying to fight with the newest and strongest rookie in the East blue...Some people were also wondering why Mihawk was calling Luffy, "Gold Roger."

Roger, from the platform, raised up his arms and suddenly, like magic, the crowd grew quiet and he laughed, "And - I'd like to ask- who exactly are you?"

Mihawk looked offended for a moment before composing himself, "I am Hawk-eye Mihawk, one of the seven warlords of the sea!" He announced, while slowly taking his sword out of its scabbard. The sword made a swishing noise as it slid out and Mihawk once again said, "Roger, now that you're awakened, fight me. If you really are the former pirate king, then you would accept...unless you are a fraud, or a mere poser!"

Roger sat cross-legged on the platform and he reached towards his face to twirl his mustache, but quickly pulled away when he realized that he didn't have one anymore. "Hawk-eye Mihawk..." He mused while examining him, "A name I've never heard of before, but if I search my previous life's memories, it seems like you've encountered me before, and you even harmed a nakama..."

Mihawk ignored Roger and he impatiently said, "Answer me, Roger. Are you going to fight or not?!" He did not notice the annoyed twitch in Roger's eyebrows, nor did he see the dangerous aura that Roger had.

And that was a big mistake.

So, once again, Roger laughed, but this time the laugh was humorless and there was a dark glint in his eyes...He roared, "Of course! I wouldn't decline such a request from an honorable man...even one who has hurt a friend. I'll fight you! To decline, would be a coward's move!"

Now, Mihawk was satisfied. He triumphantly said, "Okay...Shall we begin?"

.

.

.

Buggy frowned and evaluated the situation. He hurriedly looked in front of him...at Roger, and behind him...at Mihawk. His mind immediately went to his calculating mode.

'We need to flee! If we stay here, we'll go between their fierce battle and we'll get killed...Wait that's it! This is a battle between two great men. We cannot interrupt. That's why we need to retreat. We aren't cowards...just people who honor manly battles...yes. That's genius!' Buggy thought as he leaned forwards into a thinking pose while pursing his lips. His torso and head were disconnected from his lower body and he floated up while crossing his arms with confidence.

"Men! We don't know why Mihawk is here, but there must be a good reason! So we must retreat flashily while he and Roger fight out their differences!" He cried while raising one of his arms up.

It looked too funny. His shiny, big red nose was glinting in a weird way, and Alvida couldn't help but feel that the atmosphere was lightening. She knew that Buggy had a plan, and they usually worked...keyword was usually. She was just going to have to trust him.

They started retreating quietly, tiptoeing out towards the shadows.

While retreating, Alvida wondered why Buggy had to announce that they were fleeing so loudly, but it wasn't like anyone noticed. Everyone was fixing their eyes on Roger and Mihawk.

.

.

.

After they had successfully left, Alvida whispered, "Buggy, You have to tell me why Roger got his powers back later, alright?"

Buggy ignored her question, but it was obvious that he had heard it. He just felt uncomfortable telling her. But he knew that he would have to tell her...eventually.

* * *

_With another man...a mystery man #2? This time it isn't mihawk._

From across Logue Town, another ship docked, and a man with a black cloak appeared. He shuffled towards the platform, while looking around and he muttered, "What kind of trouble did you get into again...Luffy?"

* * *

_With Zoro again- continued from chapter 5 or 6...or something_

When Zoro looked into the middle, his eyes opened wide and he cupped his hands over his mouth, feeling his chest wound throb painfully. Adrenaline flowed and pulsated into his blood and he suddenly felt power coursing through his veins.

Mihawk...hawkeye mihawk was here, at the platform!

'Why? why is he here?' Zoro thought. He ran his finger across his angry gash and he cringed. The wound was so deep, and so ragged, that it was felt even through Zoro's thick clothes. The memory of the pain was still fresh in his mind, and he did not want to feel it again. But Zoro was arrogant too. Almost as arrogant as Mihawk himself and he grinned. 'Well, it doesn't really matter does it? As long as he is here, I can challenge him again, and this time I've improved and I've also got new swords.'

And he charged towards the platform...

.

.

.

Well, before a hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and jerked him back...

...

* * *

_The other mystery man #2 -again I'd like to say that it's not mihawk_

The man was now on top of a tall building, just adjacent from the platform. His opened his hands and he pointed his palms to the sky. A blast of fire exploded out of his hand and it went out as quickly as it came. Light rain from above had diminished it. He sighed in defeat, squinted his eyes and looked up at the sky, frowning. There were clouds already forming and the wind was fast and intense, causing his hood to fall back completely.

From under the hood came a very handsome face...A very handsome freckled face. His black, ink-colored hair was now visible and the tuffs of it fluttered slightly in the wind.

The man calmly said, "It's getting pretty windy...And it's starting to rain." Then he scratched his chin,"...I hate rain."

He looked down at the platform, cracked his neck once, and jumped off the building in an almost elegant manner. "I'll have to do this quickly before it starts pouring...I need to meet him again..." He uttered while he was in mid-air.

* * *

_With Smoker and Tashigi_

_" Sergeant! Captain!" One marine cried as he turned around to face Smoker and Tashigi. When he heard people approaching he had been surprised and he had almost shot them on a whim."You're finally here!"_

_Smoker sighed, "Yes, We're finally here." He turned to glare at Tashigi, who had gone missing earlier in the day. Tashigi flinched as she laughed nervously, "Sorry, Smoker-san, Sir!"_

_Smoker didn't say anything to her, thinking that he had already scolded her enough and he asked, "How is the situation?"_

_The other marine gritted his teeth as he replied, "Not very good." The marine broke into a cold sweat. He was sweating so much, that his shirt was soaking wet. He quickly wiped some sweat from his forehead as he glanced back to the scene in front of him. "We're forced to stay here."_

_"Huh?" Smoker said. "Why are we forced to stay here?"_

_The marine looked down in defeat as he cried., "Our calculations were wrong...Not only is there the son of Gold Roger...there are also other people too..."_

_"Who?" Smoker asked gruffly, "Whoever it is, we can take them on, right?"_

_"Well no..., There is...Strawhat Luffy. Alvida and Buggy came and then left the scene...and..._

_._

_._

_._

_it seems that Fire Fist Ace and Mihawk are also here."_

_..._

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

A/N

Yep that guy was mihawk and the other one was Ace...

when Ace said, "I need to meet him again." He meant that he wanted to meet his father again. He got that information from Red haired Shanks...But you'll learn about that too...and the loophole...

If you need to read it again to understand who is who, then I wouldn't blame you. I'm confused too...I have to work from several points of views, because it's just that complicated.

Next there is Alvida's POV, Ace's, Roger/Luffy's, Mihawks, and maybe Usopp's...Well they are all in 3rd person POV, but the POV is just for where they are and stuff...

Then its going to be the fight between Mihawk and Roger...hehehe, so excited!

* * *

For the next chapter, the summary will be: Chapter 8 is coming out! The mystery with Roger's memories is revealed! What will happen? Who will win between Roger and Mihawk? Or will the marines interrupt? Find out soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, truthfully, I haven't thought about what the loophole is going to be...but I've finally found it! Y'know, after 8 chapters in this...but still, I've found a solution to the Logue town arc!**

**Before, I didn't know where I was going with this, but now, I've found it! I'm a genius! hahaha...no I'm not. Well, actually I haven't even thought about why I put Ace here...Seriously. Why did I put Ace here? I should have put him in the Alabasta arc. Arghh! Now I'm back to square one. How will this work...?**

**Oh well, If I miss something, you can just PM it or review it if you're lazy.**

**When Time passes**

**Chapter...8?**

**Fight scene at the end?**

* * *

_With Nami - moments before the fight._

Zoro truly was an idiot.

That was what Nami was thinking as she watched Zoro charge towards the center of town square. He was charging in there blindly, hardly thinking at all...Well, actually that was normal for him. He was always charging blindly at something, or he was sleeping.

But the thing that puzzled her was that there was a shichibukai there. Hawk-eye Mihawk. The man who Zoro had supposedly fought a while ago at the Baratie. Nami had not been there when the event occurred, but she had heard stories about it from Usopp, who seemed to think of himself as the brave fighter of the crew.

Realistically, he was a cowardly liar, but at least he got his point across...Mihawk was not a man to mess with.

Luffy was also there, sitting on the platform for whatever reason he had. He wasn't really smiling. In fact he seemed to be very solemn and quiet which was rare for the energetic boy.

He was sitting cross-legged, and he was talking to Mihawk. Nami could not hear what they were talking about, but she knew that the topic was important. She saw how Luffy's eyebrows twitched and furrowed like snakes and how Mihawk was swinging his sword experimentally.

They were preparing to fight...she could see it in their eyes.

And that was why she had to pull Zoro away.

She ran forward towards Zoro, who was already pulling his sword out, and she grabbed roughly at his collar. His neck jerked back and he fell on the floor with a loud thud. The people around them backed away as they watched Zoro get up slowly.

"Why the hell did you do that!" He cried while rubbing the back of his head. His head hurt like hell and it throbbed painfully with every breath he took. "I was going to challenge Mihawk to another battle!"

Tics appeared on Nami's forehead and her teeth suddenly looked sharp and pointy. Her finger went out accusingly as she prodded Zoro's forehead. "What! The! Hell! Are! _You_! Doing!?" She punctuated each word with a painful prod. "Don't you remember what happened just a few weeks ago? Huh?! You almost got killed by that man and you want to battle him again?" This time she punched the top his head and he fell back once again.

A large purple bump appeared on his head and it seemed to grow with each passing second. He groaned, got up slowly, and shouted, "What's your problem! Stop hitting me! I know what I'm doing!"

"Ooooh sure you do." Nami drawled sarcastically, "You're just going to go out there, and get into a life threatening situation...again! Do you even know how powerful he is? Well I thought you did, because you've fought him before, but seeing how stupid you are, you probably forgot already. He's the greatest swordsman in the world! One of the seven warlords of the sea!"

Zoro shouted back, "I know already! Gosh, women. I'm not going to die! I just want to fight him again..."

"...idiot." Nami muttered under her breath. She was about to say more, but then she suddenly remembered why she was at the platform. She told Zoro, "Hey, go get Luffy! We're leaving Logue Town. It's going to rain soon and if we don't get out of here, we're going to be in trouble."

"Rain? It doesn't really look like it's about to rain..." He said, looking up at the sky. There were a few clouds floating here and there, but none of them looked like rain clouds. He stared at Nami again and asked, "Are you sure it's going to rain?"

Nami scowled at him and shouted, "Of course! Don't you trust your navigator?"

Zoro looked at her skeptically, but stopped when he saw her raise her fist up threateningly." ...Alright." He said quickly as he started going towards the platform. A few people in the crowd told Zoro to come back if he didn't want to lose his life, but he kept on running forward, ignoring his surroundings.

His only target was in front of him, and that was what he had to focus on...Luffy.

By now, Luffy had already jumped off of the platform, and he was walking towards the crowd, with an unusually intimidating aura...

Behind him, Nami shouted, "Hurry it up! If you don't come back with Luffy in 10 minutes, I'll fine you a million beri! For now, I'll be finding Usopp and Sanji, alright? We'll meet at the ship!" Then she turned and ran. Her heels make loud clicking noises as she soon became a dot in the distance.

Zoro sighed as he turned back to his target.

.

.

.

"Damn women.."

* * *

With Roger and Mihawk.- moments before

"Shall we begin?..." Mihawk asked.

.

.

.

Roger replied, "Yes, you may attack first." His stretched his arms and yawned casually...But one eye was always open, showing Mihawk that Roger was still paying attention..

Mihawk nodded, went into his stance and swung his sword in front of him expertly. "For you, Roger, I will bring out my best sword. I'll not be holding back on you!" He started to charge towards him, jumping high up in to the air and landing squarely on to the platform. The structure creaked at the new weight and tension from below increased. Several people had already begun to run away from the scene, not wanting to be involved. Others stayed to witness the fight that would be spoken about for days to come.

Roger did not move from his spot. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly and steadily. He did not seem to notice Mihawk who was edging closer and closer to him.

Mihawk, from his spot, gracefully swung his sword at Roger, bringing it down to try to defeat Roger. But it wasn't successful.

Roger had dodged. The movement was barely processed in Mihawk's brain, and he let out a sound of surprised as his sword hit empty air. Everyone who had stayed to watch the fight, unconsciously leaned in to try to see the scene better. None of them had seen Roger move.

Mihawk took a deep breath, stood up and tried it again. He hooked his sword across Roger's face and he shouted a battle cry, jerking the sword to the left. Once again, Roger somehow dodged while still sitting in his cross-legged position. His nimble body went around the sword's arcs and each time he did, Mihawk's breaths grew faster and more labored.

Mihawk hissed a string of curses while twisting his body around to get Roger's body. Roger pulled his hand up and the world suddenly went into slow motion. While Mihawk's sword was going down, Roger hand was raised up. Both forces met and everyone held their breath...and nothing happened.

Confused shouts were heard, but they soon stopped when Roger released a small burst of Haki. The world rippled and the force from the Haki broke Mihawk's sword in half. The pieces clattered on to the floor before he was sent flying from the platform to the ground.

The tiles that his body landed on, caved in and cracked under the force of that energy blast. Several people screamed in horror as they just realized that a 130 million beri rookie had just obliterated Hawk-eye Mihawk, a shichibukai...with one single attack.

Mihawk wasn't looking too good. His arm was, no doubt, broken. And his body was bent at weird angles. His back had slammed into the tiles so hard, that his back and ribs were fractured and they were almost broken apart. Smashed tiles were pointed up sharply and one particularly sharp one had struck the back of Mihawk's head and he immediately fell unconscious. Mihawk would most likely not be holding a sword very soon...

Murmurs from the crowd grew louder as everyone turned their attention on the man who had cause this destruction.

Roger, from his place at the top of he platform, stood up quietly, aware that every eye was on him and he took a few steps forward. The clacking sound of sandals echoed in the entire area and everyone held their breath, watching and wondering what the powerful man was going to do next.

Several people cowered with fear as they watched Roger start to smile. A sadistic and crazy smile. His eyes flashed with quiet rage and he grabbed his hat from the back of his neck and placed it on his head. Strands of black raven-colored hair made its way to his eyes, and a dark shadow loomed over his face. His arms slowly linked together and he cracked each of his fingers.

This movement made several people feel cold chills down their backs. One man, who was later interviewed by a reporter from the newspaper, said that he was frozen in place by Roger's menacing stare and he could not think straight. It was like Roger was controlling them.

Many other witnesses had said the same thing. Each of them had felt such intense fear of him, their whole body went numb, and they could feel something, like ice-cold fingers, grabbing their shoulders and they heard a man whispering something to them. The voice was said to have been double layered, one was a high voice, and one was a low voice. They both overlapped each other, like they were competing for dominance...and the lower voice was winning.

.

.

.

After cracking his knuckles, Roger slowly walked over to the edge of the platform, gave the crowd a wry smile, and he agilely jumped off of it. He landed in a form that looked much like a cat's. Roger brushed himself off, stretched his shoulder, and said, "Was that all? Was that all from the man who had talked so arrogantly moments ago?"

As he said that, the rest of the people in the crowd started to run away from the scene, and only a one or two people were left...But the person who stood out the most was a tan green-haired man running towards him...Roger remembered him to be called Zoro...his first mate.

* * *

With Zoro

Zoro couldn't believe his eyes.

As he was running towards Luffy, he had watched Luffy defeat Mihawk with one hit. The way he dodged, the technique he used and the sudden dizzying attack that had made Zoro almost vomit had all been so foreign, and he knew that something was different in Luffy. And it wasn't just the moves...It was Luffy's personality in general.

It was so serious, so mature, and so...unluffy-like.

The Luffy he knew was the whimsical, idiotic, and carefree kind of guy...This wasn't Luffy. It wasn't anything like Luffy.

.

.

.

...He wanted his Luffy back.

* * *

With Smoker

"WHAT! Ace and Mihawk are here?" Smoker shouted. He couldn't believe what they had just said. It wasn't possible. Mihawk was supposed to be in the Grand line, and so was Fire Fist Ace.

The marine looked back to the scene..."Well, not exactly. It's hard to say, but..." He trailed off.

"But what!" Smoker asked, impatiently. He did not like his subordinate's way of not finishing sentences. It was very annoying, "Just continue!"

The marine sighed, "Mihawk, he has been unconscious for the past few moments, and it seems that Ace is still in hiding. He seems to know that we've been watching the events occurring at the platform, and he knows that going out into the open would be like suicide. So...we don't know where he is anymore. The last time we saw him was when he was jumping off a building close to the platform."

"Ace is gone and Mihawk is unconscious..." Smoker muttered as he slammed his arm at a nearby wall, "How did it all happen?"

"W-we don't know." Another marine said, nervously, "We weren't paying attention." Truthfully, they had been knocked out by the force of Haki, but they didn't dare say it out loud, in fear of being scolded again.

Smoker shouted..."What the hell have you maggots been doing these past moments, huh? Bird watching?"

"Well no, we haven't, but if you want us to then..." The other marine started to say.

"Shut Up, Bob" Smoker interrupted. In all of his rage, he bit his cigar in half and swallowed it. He made a gurgling sound and leaned forward, trying to hack the piece out. After coughing for a while, he hoarsely said, "Just get back to work...We'll enter in when the events there cool down. Don't lose sight of Mugiwara Luffy. He could be a dangerous man...the last man in the line of Gold Roger's family."

"Yes, sir!" Both marines shouted.

From her spot, Tashigi frowned...

* * *

With Sanji and Usopp

After noticing him at the fish market, Sanji had somehow managed to convinced Usopp to hold onto the south blue fish for him.

The fish was huge in size, and it weighed around 59 kilograms. It's blubbery face trembled as Usopp picked it up. He didn't know how he was convinced to carry it, but he knew he was stuck with it.

As they were walking towards the platform, Usopp trudged behind Sanji, feeling extremely tired. His muscles ached and he stumbled over his feet again and again. And the fact that his long nose kept on hitting the fish's rubbery blue skin didn't seem to help the situation either.

The smell of fish wafted into his nose, and he coughed from the smell, wishing that Sanji would help him. But Usopp was still scared of the newest member of the crew and he didn't dare say anything in front of him. All in all, the experience wasn't very fun nor was it interesting.

After walking halfway there, they stopped in front of a vendor to rest. Usopp sat down and sighed, as he set down the fish onto his lap, careful not to drop it on the dirty ground. Sanji took another drag of his cigarette as he looked around the area. He was obviously checking for hot chicks. As he spotted a particularly pretty one, he felt a wave of power, seemingly from nowhere, ripple past them and this unknown force slammed Usopp to the other side of the street. He flew into a wall and hit his head. His eyes popped out cartoonishly as he screamed in confusion and pain, "What was that?"

Sanji, who had not really been affected replied, "I have no idea..." He was still looking around, and noticed that havoc that the force had caused.

Several people were unconscious, and a few people had felt so much power that they had started vomiting. None of them had been slammed into a wall like Usopp had been, but maybe he was a special case?

Even so,...What the hell did all of that power come from? Was it an enemy? If it was, then they would have to hurry to the platform. Sanji cussed inwardly as he got up from his crouching position and went to fetch Usopp, who was miraculously still holding the fish in his hands. Usopp whined about how his head hurt for a bit before reluctantly getting up and running with Sanji.

While running, neither of them talked. They strolled through several ruined streets and stores...and they were coming really close to the platform...

.

.

.

Well, before Nami, who seemed to have appeared from thin air, grabbed them and started running the opposite direction.

* * *

With Alvida and Buggy

The burst of Haki flew over the entire island, and both Buggy and Alvida fell unconscious. But they had recovered quickly, and they two of them got up minutes after, rubbing their head as they stood up and exchanged looks of confusion.

"T-that was Haki." Buggy said, "Conqueror's Haki!"

Alvida replied, "Conqueror's haki?!" She only had a little knowledge of Haki to begin with, but she knew that Conqueror's haki was a very fearsome power if the user knew how to master it, "It was so powerful! It rippled through the entire town!"

Buggy shivered, "No...it went through the entire island...maybe even past it...But Mihawk...he faced this power head on when it was at it's most concentrated moment. Normally, the power is supposed to just knock you out, right? But it was so powerful, that Mihawk...he was..." He trailed away.

The two of them looked at their right, holding their breaths as they peered down at Mihawk. His body was bloody and his arm was twisted into a funny direction. Buggy inhaled sharply, trembling as he did so. He stuttered, "His arm is broken and his body is twisted strangely. Roger completely crushed him!" That was an incredible feat, considering how Roger barely put any energy in his Haki burst...and it also showed how capable he really was.

"He's...powerful..." Alvida said, trembling, "The king of the pirates...he is...that powerful. He just defeated Mihawk without moving from his spot! H-he's a monster! He could kill all of us without trying!" Then, she turned back to Buggy, who was leaning against a building's wall after recovering from the Haki blast and she said, "How do we stop him? Is there a way to bring him back to...the old Luffy?"

Buggy grinned nervously, his first smile since Roger had been awakened, and he said, "Yes! There is a way! A very simple one! It's even more simple than the loophole!"

"Well, what is it?" Alvida asked, impatiently. "We don't have that much time!"

Buggy rubbed his nose, suddenly feeling superior and he said, "We just have to avoid letting him get back on to the platform again...Oh and we cannot -and i mean, no matter what- tie him down and try to kill him."

Alvida wrinkled her pretty face and shouted, "WHAT?"

Buggy whispered, "SHhhh! not so loud!"

Alvida covered her mouth and she continued with a quieter voice. "We can't "tie him down and try to kill him"? What does that even mean?"

Buggy looked around before softly saying, "That is where the loophole comes in..."

.

.

.

* * *

With Zoro

Zoro approached him, his steps becoming the only sounds in the entire platform area. His eyes narrowed and he took his sword out slowly. He was going to have to get some information out of this impostor Luffy. And to do so, he'd have to beat the answers out.

"HEY YOU!" Zoro shouted. His voice was unusually loud amidst the silence of the town square. "Where is Luffy?!"

The impostor Luffy, who was standing calmly near the platform, smiled darkly and replied, "What are you talking about, Zoro! I'm right here!" He pointed to himself and danced around, "Silly Zoro, Who did you think I was?"

The face, the voice, the personality...they were so alike. But those eyes, that power and the fearsome look that _this_ Luffy had, was different. No, they were not the same people. They just couldn't' be! Those eyes were just too hollow and yet, so wise. It was like they had seen things that nobody had ever seen before. Like the fall and rise of kingdoms, wars, times of peace, and several battles. Bloody battles with both loss and winnings. Corruption, the evilness of the government...everything. They were no longer the innocent eyes of Luffy...they were of someone else's...someone else's memories.

With the decision made clear, Zoro replied, "No...you're not Luffy...who are you? And where is the real Luffy?"

_This_ Luffy started laughing, at first a soft chuckle, and then it became loud and deep laughs, He said, between laughs, "Hey, you're sharper than you look, marimo." Watching Zoro facial expression to the word marimo, he continued,

.

.

.

"Well I guess I'll have to tell my real identity eventually anyway..."

* * *

With Ace

Ace had learned from Shanks, that his brother was his dad...It was a very confusing concept to understand, but after hours of explaining, Ace finally understood it...but now he just needed to kick his father out of his brother...Damn that sounded weird.

Well, he was in luck anyway...when he was jumping off of the building, Ace saw the weird duo that he had partied with a few weeks ago...Buggy and Alvida. So instead of landing directly in the platform area, Ace did a flip, kicked off of another building and landed behind Alvida and Buggy. They didn't seem to notice Ace sneaking up on them. They were whispering about something, so Ace got very close to them, to listen...

"SHhhhh not so loud." Buggy said.

Alvida covered her mouth and continued with a softer voice, "We can't "tie him down and try to kill him"? What does that even mean?"

Buggy answered, "That is where the loophole comes in..."

Perfect...Ace wanted to know it too. He leaned forward in front of them and blew on Buggy neck, "Buggy! Long time no see! *insert heart*"

Buggy shivered, grabbed his neck and shouted, "AHHHHHH!" Then he crawled away and turned around, "Alvida, don't scare me like thaaaaaaaa-." He trailed away, noticing that Alvida had not moved from her position, and instead, there was a man with freckles squatting behind him. He shouted."Wait a moment! You're fire fist! Fire Fist Ace! That narcoleptic man from a while ago!"

"Yep...the one and only. Now may you please tell me about that loophole? I'd really want to know..."

.

.

.

"...S-sure?"

* * *

With Dragon

Dragon, stood in the shadows looking from far away. He was leaning against the wall, still out of breath. Even though he would never admit it, he had gotten extremely dizzy from that burst of haki earlier. He took shaky breaths and finally, stood up straight.

"That man...he's more powerful than when he was 20 years ago..." Dragon inwardly shivered, wrapping his coat around him protectively, "His future is strong...unless there is a change with the fabrics of time..."

.

.

.

"Luffy...please stay strong..."

* * *

With Nami

Nami looked at the sky. It was darkening quickly. It was going to be a big storm. She was dragging Usopp and Sanji comically on the ground. Usopp's nose slammed on to the ground over and over again, while Sanji was wiggling around with hearts in his eyes, making it very hard to hold him.

"Oi,Oi, let me go! I can run on my own! And why are you dragging us away from the platform?" Usopp cried, while holding onto his bruised nose.

"Oh, Nami-swan has good reasons too!" Sanji said, still wiggling. This time Nami almost lost her hold on Sanji.

She rolled he eyes and replied, "We're leaving. It's raining really soon. You guys are going to help me get the ship ready, while Zoro gets Luffy."

"Moss-head is getting Luffy?" Sanji said, with an annoyed tone, "He better not be running around, dragging Luffy through random streets. We all know his sense of direction sucks."

Nami, who didn't take her eyes off the road ahead, replied, "Don't worry, the author still hasn't made Zoro lost his sense of direction yet...Though I'm still worried about Luffy...He wasn't himself today."

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked.

"Well, he was actually serious...and he was fighting with Mihawk."

"MIHAWK?" They both shouted. Their shouts woke a few people up. "Why was Mihawk there, fighting with Luffy?"

"I don't know", answered Nami. She smiled, "But don't worry, they'll be fine...It's Luffy we're talking about...and Zoro is backing him up. They'll be back in about 10 minutes."

Usopp nodded slightly, cringing as his nose dug deeper into the ground, "Y-yeah, it's Luffy we're talking about. He can't die."

Sanji didn't say anything, instead he stood up, and pulled on Nami's hand. Nami immediately stopped and Usopp took the chance to get up too. Sanji looked at Nami's face closely.

She was still giving them a crooked smile. She said, "What? Why did you pull me?" Her hands trembled and she bit her lips..still trying to keep a smile.

"Nami...If you're worried about them, then don't try to hide it..." Sanji said in a soft voice. He reached out and tucked strands of orange hair back behind Nami's ear. "You don't have to try to act tough. I know you're scared for them. Luffy has been acting strange lately...and you're nervous, that's understandable..." He stopped to glare at Usopp.

Usopp raised his arms up and he shook them around, trying to say that he couldn't comfort people, but Sanji's glare broke him down and he eventually said, "Nami, If you're really that worried about them, I'll go down there and check to see if they're okay, alright? I mean, I am the great captain Usopp! The bravest man in the sea. You've gotta trust me!"

She looked up and she almost started crying, "Really?"

"..." Usopp stopped his bragging, looked into those tearful eyes and shakily said, "...No."

.

.

.

"Thought so." Nami replied.

* * *

A/N- okay, to clear things up, The haki burst was meant to not hurt any of the Straw Hats...It didn't seem to affect Smoker, Ace, and Tashigi either. Usopp was a special case...He was just too...weak?...Ugh this was the longest chapter...took me a while. If you have any question, then PM me? oh well...

thechive dot com/2010/06/25/parents-can-be-cruel-to-their-kids-and-hilarious-20-photos/

These are some funny names...just take away the dot and the spaces next to the dot...Its hilarious. There is someone named Mahboobeh...get it...? Okay whatever...sorry if this chapter was terrible...

Only 2000 views...sob..


End file.
